This invention relates to a game board, and more particularly, to a foldable game board configured to be converted into a memorabilia display device, scrap book and/or photo album.
Some known board games include markings and/or information designed to educate the players while also allowing opposing players to compete against each other. Such markings and/or information can include, for example, information associated with the geography, history, and/or other details related to a particular place of interest. For example, some known board games include markings and/or information associated with a tourist destination. Such known board games, however, do not allow the players to include information, memorabilia and/or objects associated with their experience while visiting a tourist destination.
Thus, a need exists for a board game that can be customized with objects, such as, for example, pictures or other memorabilia, associated with a player's experience with the topic of the game.